Tengu Clan
The Tengu Clan (天狗一族, Tengu Ichizoku) is one of the great ancient families of Kumogakure and one of the villages founding clans. Each member born into the family have the potential to awaken the Yuuminzaigan. The clan is nearly extinct due to the massacre enacted by Shin Hinote. History Founding The Yuuminzaigan was created by Sōjōbō, the elder king of the Tengu race. The Yuuminzaigan was originally given to a pair of twins that were spawned by a green egg deep in the mountains. The two grew up as training partners as well as rivals, due to the lack of hidden villages the two lived in solitude without the knowledge of the outside world. Sōjōbō came down to the two brothers when they reached the beginning of adult hood. His words taught the two of an outside world but with that knowledge came his only request, to never venture to the outside world. Upon the eve of the tengu king’s departure he bestowed the Yuuminzaigan in each brother. The eldest of the twins known as Jirōbō followed the teachings of his “father” staying in the mountain that stretched above the clouds and continued his meditation. The second of the brothers, and younger of the two, was named Tarōbō. His curiosity got the best of him and he was tempted to leave his homeland to see what the outside world had to offer. As Tarōbō left the mountain a mystical barrier that shielded it from the outside worlds view deteriorated. The mountain, which stretched above the clouds, became visible by all being the tallest structure in the entire world. The younger of the two brothers was gone about one year after his departure. During the year of exposure to the outside world wars and pointless battles spread across the primitive ninja world. In this time of chaos a lone warrior, one who had trained in a similar fighting style to the tengu, appeared to quell the fighting. In the peak of the conflict a monster bearing one eye and ten tails began wreaking havoc on the primitive world. The warriors of the time had no means to defeat such a foe that seemed to be generations ahead of their time in terms of power. The sage that possessed an eye known as Rinnegan fought the beast in many battles as he was the last chance and strongest fighter in the pre shinobi world. The younger of the two brothers soon returned to find his home in ruins. There was not even a speck of debris to speak of. Confused Tarōbō waited to see if his older brother would return. As night drew near the area grew cold. It was dark, and when Tarōbō thought all hope was lost a giant sphere of light shone from beyond the clouds. He then knew where his mountain had gone, its fragments had been collected in the sky, but how he was unsure. That night the younger brother dreamed of trying to catch the sphere of rock in the sky. No matter how high he jumped he always fell back to earth. When he finally decided to quit the father of all tengu came to him in the dream, telling him of the great battle between Rinnegan and Juubi. Tarōbō awoke in a state of anger. It was ocular jutsu that destroyed his mountain and it was the power of a tailed demon which had surely killed his brother. With all of his fury the tengu awakened a new eye, an eye so evil all it could see was hate. He dubbed this power Gogen, for it showed him the truth of the world. Humanity was weak and he would be the one to cast judgment. Tarōbō left the tengu mountain in search of the wielder of Rinnegan. His journey took him to the four corners of the earth and over the four great seas but he could not find such a man. One day he heard a story, a story of two who possessed great power. Intrigued by the story the brother set out to find the two men. It had been one hundred years since his home was destroyed and Tarōbō hadn't aged a day. He only became stronger in his quest for vengeance. The tengu came to the place where the men were said to reside. Tarōbō came across an old man, cloaked in white, working in a field as he neared his destination. He told him of a sacred place, a place where no outsiders were aloud. Tarōbō did not heed the elders warning and pushed on drawing nearer to the summit of the mountain. He reached the top, and indeed he found two young men training. The two were curious of Tarōbō and introduced themselves as Senju and Uchiha, the younger of the two being Senju. When asking about the sage it was revealed that he was the mentor to the two warriors before him. In anger Tarōbō lashed out attacking the two at once. The older of the two known as Uchiha hastily rushed in but found himself blind as the power of Gogen looked down upon him. Senju was unaffected and he fought Tarōbō until the mountain began to shake. Worn out Senju collapsed asking for Tarōbō's forgiveness for it was not the two of them that had wronged him. The tengu was blinded by hate and the power of Gogen compelled him to the take the lives of the two warriors but as he raised his blade to Senju's neck another force similar to his own appeared pushing him back. Tarōbō turned to see the old man he had spoken to earlier. Dropping his hood the elder revealed to have a power of his own, it was also ocular like Gogen. It was called Senken for it brought the elder into an enlightened state of being. Tarōbō fought against the Senken but his own Gogen posed no contest to its mysterious power. When all hope was lost Tarōbō stood strong, he could not understand how Gogen could lose to Senken, he had always thought power would defeat wisdom. Before the elder cast off Tarōbō he revealed to him that even though he gained enlightenment, all other knowledge of his past life was gone including a sibling he once had. The elder weaved hand seals trapping Tarōbō in a seal that would keep Gogen at bay for one thousand years. The old man used his own name for the seal and promised that Senken would always look over Gogen in order to keep the balance of power. The elder used a magical paint brush to bestow the seal with his name, a name in which he wrote in kanji, Jirōbō. Kumogakure The tengu clan went through a good few generations before being able to call themselves a pure blooded clan. Though every tengu clan member can retrace their heritage to either Jirōbō and Tarōbō it is said that Sōjōbō actually fathered the entire first generation himself after the tragedy caused by the two brothers. The tengu clan formed together with other groups of superb strength in the area of present day Land of Lightning to form the earliest version of Kumogakure. A representative from each group got together and for seven days and sevens nights met on who they would appoint as the leader. After the meeting adjourned it was decided that the clan who shared the characteristics of dark skin and hair would appoint their strongest ninja as the village leader. The tengu clan, much like the other groups, were assigned a section of their newly formed territory to call home. The combination of each families domain was called Kumogakure. Massacre Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Clans